All Mine
by Ghostwriter
Summary: "And THIS is mine," he whispered huskily. "ALL MINE," he emphasized gutturally and then laughed when all his boyfriend could produce was a moan.


ALL MINE

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Don't ask where this came from cause I haven't a clue. It just wouldn't leave me alone. Chicago Fire belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and everyone else affiliated with it. Takes place early in the first season though not after a particular episode and contains male/male so if you're not into it, don't read. The names Matt/Casey and Kelly/Severide are interchangeable and refer to the same people.

Matt Casey bit his tongue and focused on getting things out of his locker as Kelly Severide talked about the woman he was planning on taking out tonight now that their shift was over. Yes, the two of them had agreed that keeping their relationship a secret was for the best and Severide was just doing his part to play up the womanizing role that they had concocted. Not that there had been a lot of convincing to do since the other lieutenant had pretty much started serial dating after he had caught his fiancée cheating on him a week before their wedding. Matt couldn't even imagine what going through that would be like. Hallie had never done that to him. And yes, the two of them were married, but Hallie knew that his real preference was guys and had agreed to the marriage of convenience because it had just been more economical. Not that they didn't care about one another, because they did. They just weren't in love with one another. In a lot of ways, he supposed Hallie was to him what Shay was for Kelly. Kelly. Damn! Did he have to go on and on and on and on about this chick? He got it! Sheesh! Almost immediately, Matt felt bad. His boyfriend wasn't doing anything wrong, just playing a role.

"She sounds great," he said, trying to keep the edge out of his voice, but he had probably failed. And from the way, Severide was staring at him, he was right.

"You okay, Casey?" his boyfriend questioned.

"Yeah. Just a tough one today," he responded and the other man nodded.

"I hear ya," he said. Then, after they had all changed into their civilian clothes, they headed out. Unable to help himself, Matt found him at the bar that Kelly had mentioned and was now nursing a bourbon as the other man got all cozy with the brunette bimbo who just couldn't seem to keep her hands off of his man. _Stop touching him. He's mine!_ Matt thought to himself. Yup. He was jealous. It was stupid, he knew that, but he couldn't help the way he was feeling. It was like an ache in his chest that just wouldn't go away. He wanted to rip her away from his boyfriend, but he couldn't make a scene. Not like this. It wouldn't be fair to the other man. And besides, it wasn't like he knew that he was here. So he was going to sit here like any other guy and just get drunk. Make that good and drunk. Hey, it was better than attacking an innocent woman for touching, kissing, and flirting with his boyfriend when she didn't even know that he was taken. But it was hard to stay in his seat. Especially when she was touching him in ways that he himself ached to touch the other man. He wanted to be the one stroking Kelly's arm, laughing at his jokes, messing up his hair, stealing sips from his drinks, etc. He wanted the world to see them together, but he knew that it wasn't possible. He knew how hard Shay had it and Kelly didn't want that for them. But then again, was it really worth it? Were their stolen moments really worth all this pain? With a small, exasperated huff, Matt finished off his bourbon and continued to watch them. Then Kelly said something to the woman and got up and headed for the bathroom. _Finally!_ Matt thought. As subtly as he could, the firefighter got up from his seat and followed the other man, waiting for him to do his business and wash his hands before coming up behind him.

"Matt?" Kelly asked as he grabbed him and pushed him against the wall pinning him there.

"Mine," Matt growled, placing his hands on his boyfriend's waist, fingering the gray denim before letting his fingers walk upward over the green shirt, caressing the abs and torso. Kelly let out a moan at the touch. As he pressed his body against his boyfriend's, Matt kissed Kelly's shoulder, letting his lips travel down his body, resulting in a slight shiver from the other man. The truck commander turned the other lieutenant around and pressed his pelvis towards his boyfriend's. "That's mine," he said, rubbing against him to make his point. Then, he started stroking his arm, much like the brunette had. "This is mine," he murmured, letting his nails scrape the skin, before snaking his arms up to run his fingers through his hair. "And this is mine," he added, taking some of the hair and tugging it to emphasize his point. Severide groaned, his voice turning into the keen that Casey recognized as his signal that he was getting ready to explode. And normally, Casey would let his boyfriend get his relief, but not this time. No, he needed to squirm. Well, not squirm. Learn. Yeah, learn was a better word. After he was through playing with his boyfriend's hair, Matt let his hands and fingers roam the other man's body, caressing, stroking every inch of him, going lower and lower until he once more reached the denim. He then cupped Kelly's bulge with a hand. "And **this** is mine," he whispered huskily, massaging it and then smirking in satisfaction when he felt his boyfriend's anatomy hardening. "Yeah. You know you're mine," he murmured, speeding up his actions as he kissed the other man's neck, nipping at him pointedly, but not hard enough to actually hurt him. The man then grinned mischievously as he felt his boyfriend writhing from underneath him, bucking trying to get him to finish what he had started. "Relax, baby. You'll be satisfied," he whispered in his ear. To prove his point, he used a knee to force his legs apart as he unzipped his jeans slightly and then placed his hand on top of the still hidden member and continued caressing it. Kelly moaned at the new touch and grabbed Matt's shoulders, arching back as much as he could to get the full effect of what his boyfriend was doing. Unable to hold back anymore, Severide finally climaxed and Matt smirked. "**All mine**," he emphasized gutturally and then laughed when all his boyfriend could produce was a moan. Yup. He had made his point. And that was all that mattered.

THE END


End file.
